In many cases it is necessary to mount objects onto a turntable. For example, many electronic devices contain an optical disc drive (ODD) for the purpose of reading and writing optical discs. Especially in the design of portable computers and electronic devices, there is a high value placed on reduction of size and weight. Conventional optical disc drives rely upon a coaxial hub/turntable/rotation motor combination that moves substantially along the axis of rotation (the ‘z’ direction) in one direction to allow the optical disc to be inserted and placed on the turntable. In order to secure the optical disc, the coaxial hub/turntable/rotation motor combination must then move in the other direction. This up and down movement in the z direction can substantially add to the overall height (also referred to as the Z stack) of the ODD limiting the potential to reduce the size and/or weight of the ODD and ultimately the electronic device in which the ODD is used.
Therefore, what is desired is a reduced Z stack optical disc drive.